Brothers: Seto and Joey
by Ecrilthir
Summary: Mokuba and Serenity are together, But when they begin to get married, that would mean Kiaba and Jeoy would be brothers, will they get akong for their siblings sake? Mokuba X Serenity. YGX Appearance


**I don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh! **

**Me and a Friend came up with this earlier and found it rather amusing so I decided (With His Permission) To write it on here.(Set 20 Years After Atem And Yugi's Duel so Mokuba is around 29, Serenity is 30)**

**Chapter One: Your Doing What?**

Mokuba had always been close to His Big Brother, So close that they shared every secret, Except one, now he had decided to tell Seto The Truth about where he'd been going every night for the past months, he had been seeing Serenity Wheeler For 2 Years, but they had been serious for six months.

He walked into the house/ Second office that He and Seto both lived in, he looked around, Moderate size, with a couple of chairs in front of the Television, The Picture on the wall showed Seto and Yugi standing back-to-back holding one of their card in front of a white background. Mokuba smiled and remembered that tournament, it was a doubles match, Seto and Yugi had squashed any opponents they came up against, they had to face Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood in the finals and They had made short work of the supposedly great duo. But they had both become good friends, even polite to each other. There was another photo of Seto with his Adopted Son, wearing Red Duellist uniform.

He found Seto in his office, typing on his laptop, "Hey Big Bro!" Mokuba said as way of a greeting,

"Mokuba" Seto said,

"Whats up?" Mokuba said coming to look at the PC, "The Society of Light?"

"I don't like them" Seto replied, "So I did some digging"

"I….." Mokuba began, then faltered,

Seto looked up and sat backward in his chair, "Whats Wrong Mokuba?",

Mokuba gulped then remembering his rehersal with Yugi he said it straight out, "I've Met someone"

Seto nodded, "Who?"

"Serenity" Mokuba said,

"Wheelers sister?" Seto asked, then the phone rang, he picked it up,

All though he was standing several meters away he heard everyword,

_KAIBA! _A male voice shouted,_ YOUR BROTHER IS DATING MY SISTER!_

"_I Know that Wheeler" _Seto said to the phone, holding it away from his ear,

_WHAT! _They Voice Anwsered,

"_Mokuba just told me" _Seto said, _"I will be talking to him, Now Wheeler" _

_Fine _the voice Answered and the line went dead,

Mokuba Gulped as Seto sighed and rose from the chair, "You know I have no power over you, But I want to make sure you really want this"

"We both do!" Mokuba answered

"Then I wont stand in your way" Seto said,

Mokuba nearly jumped for joy, Seto sat back down and Mokuba rushed out, he texted Yugi to tell him that Kaiba had accepted the Relationship, and he wasn't going to have to hide out at his place for a few days.

_**2 Years Later**_

Mokuba again walked into the office, It had more papers stacked against the wall and still had several images of their family, he knocked on his brother door and Walked in, Seto it transpirted had fallen asleep on his laptop, while talking to Yugi on the topic of duellists to invite to their touniment and while looking at reports of a series of Dragons attacking Europe (** A/N: Bond Beyond Time Incident) **Mokuba cleared his throat and Seto awoke looking up,

"Hello Mokuba" Seto said yawning,

"Hi Seto" Mokuba said sitting in one of the chairs in front of the desk,

"I've proposed to Serenity" Mokuba said, Seto Gasped and looked at his brother,

"And?" Seto asked, "What did she say?"

"Yes" Mokuba said smiling,

"That's Great News" Seto said smiling, He stood up and the door bell rang,

Seto sighed and rushed off to open it, Mokuba looked at the photos one the wall, one was a single picture of Mokuba, one was Mokuba and Seto together and the other was of a group of pro duellists with Seto's Adopted son in the centre smiling as (Nearly) Always.

Yugi and Seto walked in, the room Yugi Nodded to Mokuba and sat down in front of Seto's Desk,

"I'm Sure he's Fine Seto" Yugi was saying,

"But he was there!" Seto said, "And he hasn't been seen since!"

"I am almost Positive that he is fine and just forgot to call" Yugi said,

"I'm just going to see Serenity", Mokuba said smiling.

**Rate and Review please**


End file.
